mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi on Marion veli. Joskus hänen nimensä korvataan pilanimellä, Weegeellä. Pila alkoi siitä kun Luigin hurraus huuto: "Go Luigi, Go Luigi!" kuulosti ihan kuin hän olisi sanonut: "Go Weegee". Luigi on ollut monessa pelissä sivuhahmona, mutta 2001 Luigi sai ihan omaa itseään tähdistävän pelin: Luigi's Mansion. Peliä seurasi myös jatko osa. Luigi on vähän pidempi kuin Mario, ja monessa pelissä nopeampi ja osaa korkeampia hyppyjä. Hän on kuitenkin fyysisesti heikompi, eikä ihan yhtä kestävä. Luigi on myös pelkurimaisempi ja jää usein Marion varjoon. Luigi pelkää eritoten haamuja. Luigi on esiintynyt Super Smash Bros. -pelisarjan kaikissa osissa Super Smash Bros.:ista Brawliin. Näissä peleissä hän on aina kuulunut avattaviin hahmoihiin, ennen Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. New Super Mario Bros. pelissä Luigin voi saada koodilla (L+R+A). Super Mario Galaxyssakin Luigi on, mutta vasta kun olet saanut 120 tähteä. Historiaa Mario Bros. Luigi esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa tässä pelissä, pelattavana hahmona. Mario Kart (pelisarja) Luigi on kaikissa peleissä. Wrecking Crew Wrecking Crewissä Luigi oli jälleen kerran toinen pelattava hahmo. Super Mario-pelisarja Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros.:issa tuli Luigin toinen esiintyminen. Tässä pelissä Luigilla oli erilaiset värit, mitkä nykyään: hänellä oli vihreä paita, ja valkoinen lakki ja housut. Hänellä ei ole mitään erikoisuutta tässä pelissä. Luigi on tässä pelissä pelattava hahmo kaksinpelitilassa. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2:ssa Luigi esiintyy myös, pelattavana hahmona. Hän ei ole avattava hahmo, vaan ihan valmis. Hän on Marion unessa Marion, Peachin ja Toadin kanssa. Luigilla tässä pelissä on sellaisia vahvuuksia, että hän osaa hypätä pitkälle, ei kuitenkaan yhtä pitkälle, kuin Peach. Tämä Luigin pitkä hyppy esiintyy myös mm. Super Mario Advance 2:ssa. Luigilla on tässä pelissä jo nykyiset värinsä. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3:ssakin Luigi esiintyy pelattavana hahmona. Moninpelitilassa. Hän eroaa Mariosta sen verran että hyppää aavistuksen verran korkeammalle, mutta kiihtyy hitaammin kuin Mario. Super Mario World Super Mario Worldissä Luigi esiintyy taas kerran pelattavana hahmona moninpelitilassa. Mario Party-pelisarja Luigi esiintyy kaikissa Party peleissä. Luigi's Mansion Luigin oma peli, jossa luigi metsästää haamuja. Super Mario 64 DS :Super Mario DS:ssässäkin Luigi on pelattava hahmo, kuuluen kuitenkin avattaviin hahmoihin. Katso alempaa, että miten saat Luigin tässä pelissä auki. Tässä pelissä kun Luigi ottaa ?-laatikosta SuperKukan, hän muuttuu näkyttömäksi, jolloin Luigi voi mennä kaltereiden läpi eikä viholliset (ainakaan Goombat) kykene näkemään tai koskettamaan Luigia. Luigi on tässä pelissä mukana pelin lopussa. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxyssä Luigi esiintyy, kun olet saanut 120 tähteä. Silloin Bowser-kenttä täytyy läpäistä uudestaan, ja saat Luigin. Luigin nopeus on parempi kuin Mariolla, ja Luigi hyppää korkeammalle. Mutta Luigi on toivottoman kömpelö, joten hän liukastelee jatkuvasti, joka tekee pelaamisen vaikeammaksi. Cosmic Luigi (Cosmic Clone) on haastavampi kuin Cosmic Mario, sillä Cosmic Luigi käyttää oikoteitä, joita Cosmic Mario ei käytä. New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros.:issa Luigilla voi pelata, moninpelillä tai seikkailussa (kun painat L ja R samaan aikaan, ruudussa, jossa valitset aloitus tallennuksen). New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä Luigi on pelattavana hahmona, niin kuin edellisessä New Super Mario Bros.:issa. Luigi oli mukana Princess Peachin synttäreillä, mutta Koopalingit sekaantuivat mukaan. He veivät Prinsessa Peachin ja Mario ja kumppanit lähtivät perään. New Super Mario Bros. 2. Luigi esiintyy Co op playssä eli moninpelitilassa. Luigi's Mansion: The Dark Moon Luigi's Mansion-pelisarjan toinen osa, tunnetaan myös nimellä Luigi's Mansion 2. New Super Mario Bros. U. Luigi on moninpelitilan pelattava hahmo Toadien lisäksi. New Super Luigi U. Luigi on päähahmona Super Mario Bros. U.n lisäosassa. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Luigi marion kanssa pääosassa. Mario matkaa Luigin unien kautta jotta veljekset voisivat pysäyttää ilkeän Antasman Hahmo Ulkoasu Asu, jota Luigi pääosin käyttää, on vihreä paita ja lakki, johon on painettu L-kirjain, siniset henkselihousut, joissa on keltaiset napit, ruskeat kengät ja valkoiset hanskat. Yleensä Luigilla ei ole muunlaisia vaatteita kuin nämä. Muulta ulkonäöltään Luigi on vaaleaihoinen, ja hänellä on ruskeat hiukset, siniset silmät ja hän on hoikka ja pitkä, ja jonkin verran laiha, ei kuitenkaan liian laiha. Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjassa Luigille voi saada myös Tuli-Luigin, Waluigin ja Marion värit. Hänelle voi saada myös pinkit asusteet, ja vaaleansiniset. Ääni Luigin ääni on erilaisempi kuin hänen isoveljellään Mariolla. Hänen äänensä esiintyy lähes kaikissa peleissä, mutta joissakin 2000-luvun alussa olevissa peleissä Luigilla on erilaisempi ääni. Niissä peleissä hänen äänensä kuulostaa Marion ääneltä, tai Marion ääneltä pelissä Super Mario 64. Pelissä Super Smash Bros. Melee Luigin ääni on sekalainen: hänen yleisäänensä siinä on Marion ääntä muistuttava ääni, ja välillä hänen nykyinen äänensä. Luigin ääninäyttelijä on yhdysvaltalainen 54-vuotias Charles Martinet. Taidot Perustaidoiltaan Luigi on yleensä ketterämpi kuin Mario. Hän osaa hypätä korkeammalle kuin Mario, ja joskus (tai tavallisesti) hän juoksee nopeammin. Luigi osaa tehdä "pitkän hypyn", jossa hän heiluttaa jalkojaan. Silloin hänen laskeutumisensa on turvallisempi. Luigin hypyt ovat usein leijuvia. Hänen erikoiskykynsä Super Paper Mario''ssa on Spring Jump. Luigi on ehkä aavistuksen verran huonompi kamppailussa kuin Mario ja hän ei ole yhtä vahva. Luigilla on myös vasara kuten Mariollakin. Luigi ei voi käyttää kaikki power up-tavaroita (kuten Metalli hattua tai ilmapallo-Mario kykyä) Luigilla on Marion Golden Mario muotoa vastaava muoto: Silver Luigi pelissä: New Super Mario Bros 2. ''Super Mario 64 DS:ssä Luigi juoksee hyvin nopeasti ja osaa tehdä "pitkän hypyn". Hän myös (niin kuin Yoshi) osaa uida paremmin kuin Mario ja Wario. Mutta pelissä hän on heitä heikompi, eli hän on toiseksi heikoin (heikoin on Yoshi). Taktiikka Luigin pelastamiseen (Super Mario 64 DS) * Tarvitset Marion ja ainakin 20 tähteä, jos ei enemmänkin. Ohje Aloitus/Maahanpääsy: Mene Big Boo's Haunt maahan, sinne pääsee kun menet kellariin (alas). Jatka kellarissa eteenpäin, niin pääset puistoon. Puistossa näet ison haamun. Sinun on Hypättävä sen pälle (ei normaali hyppy, vaan Ground-Pound). Kun olet sen tehnyt , se katoaa ja siitä tulee häkki. Mene häkkiin, ja pääset Sinne minne pitikin. Maanläpäisy: Kun olet häkissä pääset Big Boo's Haunt maahan, näet oven. Mene ovesta sisään, ja näet portaat. Käänny oikealle, mutta älä mene ensimmäiseen oveen, vaan se vieressä olevaan oveen. Pääset uuteen huoneeseen. Näet kirjahyllyn ja vähän korkeammalla olevan tasanteen. Tasanteella on punainen ?-block. Hyppää ?-Blocin alla ja saat sieltä kukan. Ota kukka ja lennä vähän ylösopäin. Huomaat tasanteen, ja sielä oven. Mene ovesta sisään, ja huomaat taulun, jossa on Luigin kuva. Mene Luigin kuvaa päin, ja huomaat, että pääset siitä sisään. Pääset "karuselliin". Karusellissä joku nauraa, älä välitä siitä, nimittäin sinun pitää mennä siitä ovesta, josta nauru kuuluu. Mene oikealle. Pääset isoon siniseen honeeseen, jossa on Boo -haamuja. Mene eteenpäin, mutta nopeasti, sillä lattia sortuu. Kun pääset huoneen keskelle, sinulle herää varmaan kysymys; Minne oveen menen? No, ei hätää, mene vasemmalle, ja pääset uuteen huoneeseen. Joudut hyppäämään rotkon yli, ja pääset taas huoneen keskelle. Tällä kertaa käänny oikealle, ja mene ovesta sisään. Ovesta pääset taas uuteen neliö-huoneeseen. Huomaat vihreä-vaalea neliösen "ilmalautan". Hyppää ilmalautan päälle, ja se alkaa liikkua. Tee näin seuraavat kolme lauttaa. Pääset tasanteelle. Mene ovesta sisään, pääset taas uuten huoneeseen. näet ison ja kapean lattian (saman lainen lattia oli ykkös huoneessa, mene samalla tavalla). Kun olet mennyt sen ansan läpi, näet boo taulun (älä koita päästä siitä läpi, vaikka siellä on lisätähti, mutta tarvitset siihen Luigin). Mene saman laisia "liukuportaita" kun menit 4 huoneessa. Pääset taas tasanteelle, jossa on punainen matto. Mene mattoa pitkin eteenpäin, ja huomaat kolon. Hyppää koloon, ja pääset aloittamaan King Boo'n löylytyksen, ja pelastamaan Luigin. Pomon tappaminen: Huomaat peilin. Mene lähemmäs peiliä, ja zoomaa sitä päin. Huomaat Luigin, ja viereen tulee yhtäkkiä King Boo. Tulee vuoro puhelu, jossa Big Boo kertoo:" Eee hee hee... I am Big Boo, the spookiest of all the spirits. I love scaring wimpy humans... Eee hee hee... You will never speak behind me"! Vuoropuhelu loppuu, ja King Boo hyökkää. Taistelu alkaa. Sinun on taas tehtävä Ground-Pound, kolme kertaa yhteensä King Boota vastaan, toisella peilistä näkyy King Boo, mutta muuten se ei näy. Kolmannella taas näkyy. Kun olet voittanut King Boo'n, niin King Boo tiputtaa avaimen, jossa on isolla L. Ota avain, ja pääset sieltä pois. Jos haluat Luigin heti käyttöön, mene vain sinne mistä sait Marionkin käyttöön (sali jossa on neljä ovea). Lempinimet *The Luigi Kid – The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Mama Luigi (kutsuja: Yoshi, ja myöhemmin hän itse) – Super Mario World (TV -sarja) *Plunger Puss (kutsuja: Larry Koopa) – Mario is Missing! *The Eternal Understudy - Super Smash Bros. *Master Luigi (kutsuja: Toadsworth) – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Green (kutsuja: Bowser) – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Guy – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Super Princess Peach *Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy (by Bowser) – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Stache (kutsuja: Bowser); Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mr. Lean 'n' Green – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Greenie – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Beanpole – Mario Party 8 *Man in Green (kutsuja: Dark Prognosticus) – Super Paper Mario *Mr. Lime-Green – Luigi's Mansion *The Mustachioed Green Baron – Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mr. Eyeballs (kutsuja: Waluigi) – Mario Power Tennis *Sweetie (kutsuja: Daisy) – Mario Power Tennis *King of Second Bananas (by Colonel) – Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Green Wimp (kutsuja: Bowser) – Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *The Green Thunder – Super Paper Mario *Green Wonder – Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Weegee (Pila alkoi, kun hän sanoi nimensä ja se kuulosti aivan Weegeeltä, pelissä Mario is Missing.) Hahmot, jotka Luigi tuntee hyvin (ABC järjestyksessä) Bowser Bowser on Luigin päävastus. Bowser ja Luigi ovat aina olleet luontaisia vihollisia, vaikka Bowserin päävihollinen onkin Mario. Bowser ei lähes ikinä muista Luigin nimeä kuten Mario & Luigi pelisarjassa huomataan. King Boo King Boo (Suom. Kuningas Boo) on Luigin arkkivihollinen. Se esiintyy ensimmäistä kertaa Luigin omassa pelissä, Luigi's Mansion. King Boo oli pelin päävastus. Super Mario 64:ssä King Boo oli lukinnut Luigin. Luigi pelkää Boo:ita hyvin paljon. King Boo ja Luigi tulevat taistelemaan uudestaan pelissä Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario Mario on Luigin isoveli. Mario ja Luigi ovat monesti yhdessä peleissä. He ovat parhaat toverit vaikka Luigi yrittääkin livistää tiukassa paikassa. (kuten Mario & Luigi pelisarjassa) Princess Daisy Luigi pitää Prinsessa Daisystä. Hän esiintyy monissa peleissä, missä Luigikin on esiintynyt. Princess Peach Prinsessa Peach on Luigin hyvin läheinen ystävä. Rosalina Luigi tapaa Rosalinan ensimmäistä kertaa Super Mario Galaxy-pelissä. Toad Toad/Toadit ovat Luigin hyviä ystäviä. Waluigi Waluigi on Luigin serkku ja kilpailija. Warion veli. Wario Wario on Luigin serkku. Waluigin veli. Yoshi Yoshi on Luigin hyvä ystävä ja ratsu. Yoshi auttaa Mariota ja Luigia aina kun se vain on mahdollista. Yoshi esiintyy monissa peleissä, missä Luigikin. Voimat Luigi on esiintynyt monessa Mario pelissä joissa kaikissa hänellä on super voimia. Fyysiset kyvyt:Luigi ei ole yhtä vahva tai kestävä kuin Mario tai Wario, vaan hänen voimansa on yleensä akrobatia ja nopeus. Luigilla on ainakin olympia-tason nopeus, ketteryys ja sitäkin korkeammat hypyt. Luigilla on super human-tason voimakkuus, melkein Marion tasoa, koska hän voi ilman mitään voiman ponnistuksia rikkoa tiiltä ja kiveä paljain käsin. Luigin aseita ovat Poltergust 3000 ja vasara. Kuten usea muukin Mario-hahmo, Luigi tuntee kamppailulajeja. Erikois liikkeet: *'Pyrokineesia:' Luigi voi Marion tapaan ampua tulipalloja käsistään, jotka ovat vihreitä ja täten myös vahvempia ja hitaampia kuin Marion punaiset. Esiintyy mm: Super Smash Bros. pelisarjassa. *'Spring jump\Super jump:' Luigin erikois liike jossa hän hyppää käsittämättömän korkealle, hän saattaa törmätä tämän takia pelikoneen yläosaan. Esiintyy mm: Super Paper Mario pelissä. *'Luigi syclone:' Luigi pyörii kuin pyörremyrsky tuhoten kaiken tieltään. Muistuttaa Marion "Mario tornado" hyökkäystä. Esiintyy mm: Super Smash Bros pelisarjassa ja paljon muuallakin. *'Green Missile:' Luigi lataa ja syöksyy kuin ohjus vastukseen, isku tuottaa jostain syystä liekkejä.Esiintyy mm. Super Smash Bros. pelisarjassa. *'Ground Pound:' eräs Mario sarjan perus tekniikoista jonka osaavat mm. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach ja Toad. (Myös Daysy ja Koopa osaavat, ainakin Mario Party sarjan joissain osissa) Esiintyy mm. New Super Mario Bros. Wii ja Super Mario 64 DS peleissä, ja muuallakin. *'Negative Zone:' Luigin mahti tekniikka jonka aikana Luigi tanssii hypnoottisesti. Luigi kerää negatiivisen energiansa ja muodostaa suuren kuplan jonka sisällä vihollinen on hänen armoillaan. Vyöhyke mm. tainnuttaa, hidastaa, nukuttaa ja neutraloi uhrinsa ja Luigi on vapaa iskemään-potkimaan heitä. Esiintyy mm. Super Smash Bros. Brawl pelissä. Nimet muilla kielillä Galleria Tiedosto:MKLG.PNG| Mario Kart: Super Circuit Tiedosto:Luigi-runs.jpg| Luigi's Mansion Tiedosto:Luigi,_the_lyöjä_=D.jpg| Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Tiedosto:SM64DSLuigi.jpg| Super Mario 64 DS Tiedosto:LuigiNSMBWii.PNG| New Super Mario Bros. Wii en:Luigi de:Luigi es:Luigi fr:Luigi it:Luigi pl:Luigi nl:Luigi zh:路易吉 no:Luigi da:Luigi ja:ルイージ ru:Луиджи Luokka:Super Mario 3D World Luokka:Super Mario Bros. Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 2 Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World Luokka:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:Super Mario 3D Land Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. U Luokka:New Super Luigi U Luokka:Super Mario Kart Luokka:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luokka:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luokka:Mario Kart 64 Luokka:Mario Kart 8 Luokka:Mario Kart Wii Luokka:Mario Kart 7 Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart DS Luokka:Luigi's Mansion Luokka:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga